


We talked about this

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Meet Matt Murdock [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, little bit of flirting, little bit of hidden hurt, little bit of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Please read Part 1 and 2 before this one, otherwise it will not make sense.





	We talked about this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuma_Kaa_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kaa_Chan/gifts).



> Yay, another one.

Matt was, as usual on a Friday night, sitting on a rooftop and searching for possible muggers or equally unpleasant people, he could send to the police. Or rather leave them for the police. Maybe even with a note.

“You know, you do look good in those pants.”

Matt froze where he was and then slowly turned around. What the actual hell was Frank doing on _his_ rooftop, without him noticing?! Of course he'd been focussed on something else entirely, but still. He should have heard him coming and he didn't. Which didn't even make any sense, because those boots where hella loud and the clicking of his guns could be heard from three blocks away.

So either, Matt had been gone so far in his thoughts that he really just simply didn't notice, or Frank had learned how to sneak like a cat. 

“What do you want, Frank?”, he replied as calmly as possible. “I thought we'd talked about this.”

“Well, I said I wouldn't approach you in your private life. Nobody said anything about your nightlife.” Frank grinned smugly. “Ain't getting rid of me that easily.”

“Still doesn't answer my question.”, Matt snapped. “Why do you keep following me?”

“Cause I find you interesting. You ain't taking shit from anybody and you look good.”

“... what?” Matt squinted and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“I mean your face is prettier than this stupid ass mask, but still.”

“That … that doesn't answer my question. Does it?” 

“It does.” Frank let out a deep chuckle. “You're like that pretty boy every girl wants, but you're too blind to notice it. Like mentally blind.”

“And you're the girl or what?”, the vigilante half-jokingly said.

“Maybe.”

“Great and what does that tell me now?? That we should _date_? Maybe go out for some coffee? Go to a restaurant?”

“Woah, easy there with the sarcasm, Red.” Frank actually managed to look offended. “All I did was making you a compliment. Take it or leave it, whatever.” He turned around and went to climb off the roof. Maybe he really shouldn't have come. 

Matt sighed deeply and pinched his nose with two fingers. “Sorry.”, he then said and gestured towards the other vigilante, who stopped in his tracks. “For being rude. You just caught me off guard. But I still don't understand what you want from me?? We're … we're not exactly friends. You shot me in the head, in case you forgot.”

“And I'm glad you're not dead.” That was the weirdest friendly thing Matt had ever heard, but okay. This was the Punisher he was talking to, so he really shouldn't be surprised. “I just … I was gonna threaten you when I came to your office. You know, leave me alone or I'll kill your friends. But now I think that would only make matters worse.”

“Damn right, it would!” He took a step towards Frank and spat: “You were gonna threaten me?! Threaten my friends? That is low. Even for you, that is pathetic and evil! Because they haven't done anything! They're completely innocent!”

“I know. That's partly why I kept from threatening you.” He inhaled deeply. “The other part is that that probably would have destroyed your nerves.”

“What are you saying?”

“Well I ain't saying you're weak, if you think that. I just think you've already got enough on your mind.”

“And since when do you care about other people's _nerves_? Those people in the hospital. You said you'd only hit the guilty ones. But what about those, who are now traumatized? Who are now maybe too scared to go to the hospital? What about those people?!”

“... Yeah I didn't think about that.”

“No you didn't.” Another sigh. “So what now?”

“I say we team up.”

“What??” Matt gave him a bewildered look. 

“Well, I need to … to get revenge for something. Could use your set of skills.”

“So now you're asking me to help you kill people. That's just great.”

“Not to kill people. Christ's sake. No, you don't have to kill anybody. But I may have gotten into trouble with the Irish.”

“First the Russians now the Irish.”, he muttered, but before Frank could ask what he'd meant by that, he continued: “No. I won't do it. I'm already having enough trouble as it is and I don't need the police thinking I work with you, _killing people_!”

“Goddamn it Red, I just need your help with one job! Not more! Just that one.”

“But I don't _trust_ you, Frank!” The lawyer stepped closer and pointed at the other man. “I don't trust you!”

“Fair enough.” Frank nodded acknowledging with a sigh. “Probably because you don't know why I'm on this killing-spree.”

Matt shrugged. “Yeah. Probably.”

“Would that change if I told you what led to this shit-show?”

He squinted. Then he nodded slightly. “Probably.”

“Probably. Okay.” Frank cleared his throat. “So, you know, I was a marine, right?”

 

There were some things Matt didn't want to know. The story of a man who's lost his wife, his daughter and his son, that was one of those things. The sheer pain the Punisher had to live through, made him want to yell at somebody. Or kill somebody. Or both.

He just wished he could forget about it.

But who was he kidding? He was Matthew Michael Murdock, he didn't run away from anything, even if that meant disappointing Foggy or lying to Karen or getting into things way over his head. 

So yeah, he was going to help this stupid asshole.

 

“So what exactly is the plan here?”, Matt asked quietly as he tried to find out how many men there were. They were currently sitting on a rooftop, at 2am, discussing how to go about the Irish.

“I go in. I get informations. You help me get out in case it goes bad.”, Frank replied without looking up from his guns, taking them apart, checking them and putting them back together again.

“And how do you expect to get those informations?” The lawyer turned around and cocked an eyebrow under his mask.

“They'll probably wanna torture me, because I killed one of those asshole's son. But I'll be okay.” He shot him a grim smirk. “They'll tell me things that way.”

“And how do I know when it goes bad?? Cause I don't think I can differ 'normal' screams of pain from 'bad' screams of pain.”

“People think think that torture is pain.” He looked at Matt. “It's not pain. It's time.”

“You got experience there?”

“Yeah. You could say that.” He didn't say any more about that and Matt didn't ask.

“So, how do we do it?”

“I'll just say a safe word?”

“And what would that be?”

Frank hesitated for a second before saying: “Maria.”

“Okay.” Matt nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can go to my Instagram page Jonah_Smith_907_Fanfictions.  
> I will post updates there and you can send me prompts if you want.


End file.
